


Imagine - Prom Night

by Queerbutstillhere



Series: Imagine [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerbutstillhere/pseuds/Queerbutstillhere
Summary: A bonus one shot from my fic Imagine. It's not necessary to read that to understand this fic, but there may be something that won't make as much sense without the knowledge of what happens there.To my readers of that fic, thank you for your patience, it took me a while to get this written out and edited to be how I liked. Enjoy some fluffy romance and prom night!





	Imagine - Prom Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Imagine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294480) by [Queerbutstillhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerbutstillhere/pseuds/Queerbutstillhere). 

> So it's important to note that in this story Peter and Harley have been dating for a little over a half a year, they started dating after they met on a trip Pepper took them both on. Harley's (I guess) a sophomore in college, Peter's a Senior in highschool, they're about the same age, Harley's just ahead in school.  
Keener Tech is Harley's company based in Tennessee.

Peter B. Parker tapped his finger on his vanity nervously. Today was the day. Prom night. Harley was currently with Pepper and Morgan, getting ready, while Peter was still at his and May's apartment. They had their tuxes sized, cleaned, and had picked them up the night before and now all that was left was to get ready. Just a shower, hair, maybe some makeup and getting dressed.

So why was Peter so nervous? It wasn't like Harley was gonna suddenly bail on him. Or like crime was gonna suddenly skyrocket and New York would need him, he had convinced Scott to be on duty tonight. But he was nervous, and he had no idea why. 

He took a breath and set his phone on the charger before going to take a shower, thoroughly washing his hair. He washed his face and shaved after, making sure he got all the patchy stubble, and then using a touch of aftershave. Walking back into his room, Peter took a deep breath, turning on his music and sitting on his bed to relax and calm his nerves.

Harley: You said 6pm right?

Peter: Yeah. So you better be ready.

Harley: I will, I'm just about to get in the shower.

Peter: good. I just got out. <3

Peter returned to getting ready, reminding himself it was Harley Keener, his boyfriend, and it was just prom. And it didn't matter what everyone at his school thought because they all knew he was dating a boy anyway, because it wasn't like he and Harley had stopped posting about each other.

He was just starting styling his hair when May knocked on the open door and walked in. She smiled at him, leaning against the doorframe.

"Look at my baby boy. Getting himself all dolled up."

"May….."

"What, you look handsome! Don't blame me for telling the truth!" May walked over, taking his comb from him and fixing the back of his hair.

Peter mumbled an embarrassed response.

"Harley won't know what hit him," May gently hugged Peter, smiling at him in the mirror.

"May…. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course, Pete."

"..... Am I silly for being nervous?"

May took a moment to consider her answer. "Well, I don't think so. You've never gone to a prom before, and there are still people in the world who wouldn't approve of you and Harley's relationship, though they have no reason, or right too. So I think you being nervous is completely normal, but don't let it get the best of you, go have fun with your date and hang out with your friends."

Peter smiled at her. "Thanks, May." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Now, you need to get dressed!"

"Okay! Then let go!!!"

May laughed and let him go and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Peter grabbed his tux out of the closet and started getting dressed (he did have to call May back in to help him tie his bow tie). He finally got fully dressed, and standing in front of his mirror, he had to admit, he did look hot. He took a few selfies, sending them to his friends, but not Harley. 

"Alright May!" Peter called, walking out into the living room. May appeared from the kitchen and smiled at him, a mix of emotions on her face.

"God, you're so handsome." She walked over and carefully hugged him.

"Thank you."

"You have your bag for after prom?"

"Yeah, it's on my bed."

"Shoes?"

"Yeah."

"Phone charger?"

"Check."

"Phone, wallet, keys?"

"Check on all."

May when quiet for a while, thinking.

"And you're going to Michelle's after?"

"Yup!"

"Alright…. I think that's all, I just need a few pictures."

Peter posed for pictures and then took a few selfies with May. They did one last check, and then Peter grabbed his bag and the box with their boutonnieres and walked down to get in his Maserati, which had been freshly washed and waxed. It took him nearly an hour to drive to Pepper's house, since it was on the other side of New York and in the country. 

When he pulled up, he didn't get out right away, taking a few moments to prepare himself before stepping out, phone and box in one hand, keys in the other one. He walked up the stone walkway and knocked on the door, aware that he could walk in anyway. Morgan answered the door, the eight year old stared up at him, blinking.

"Wow! Pete you're pretty!" She said and hugged him. Peter laughed and let her drag him into the house.

"Mama!!! Peter is here!!" She called.

Morgan led him into the kitchen were Happy and Pepper were standing, talking to each other. They looked up and both grinned at Peter. He got hugs from them both. Pepper informed him that Harley was just about ready.

"I'm ready." A voice behind them said, and everyone turned.

"Holy shit," Peter said, his eyes going wide as he saw Harley.

"I could say the same to you," Harley said, grinning at Peter. 

Harley was standing at the bottom of the stairs, he was wearing a white suit, with a pastel blue vest and bow tie, his hair looked oober soft and was styled high and fluffy. He also had makeup on, but more than Peter, as he even had eyeshadow and such on. Peter's suit, in comparison was a light gray, with a pastel pink vest and bow tie.

Peter felt his nerves disappear as he took in Harley, who was gorgeous and knew it. He sauntered over, putting his hands on Peter's hips and kissing him. Harley also smelled insanely good. If Peter died tonight, he'd die quite happy. He hugged Harley taking in a few deep breaths of his scent.

"You look gorgeous, baby," Harley murmured in Peter's ear.

"Thanks, and you're incredibly hot."

"I know."

Peter laughed and stepped back grabbing the box from the counter where he had set them. He opened it, revealing the boutonnieres. One was white flowers with light blue flowers, the other white and pink flowers, with more green leaves than the other. Peter grabbed the white and pink one, pinning it to Harley's jacket, the green helping it stand out against the white jacket better. Harley pinned the other one to Peter's jacket, grinning at him.

"Okay! Let's go take pictures and then you two need to get going!" Pepper said, shepherding them outside.

They took lots of photos in different locations, a couple with Pepper and Morgan, and then Harley took some of Pepper, Morgan, Happy and Peter. After pictures, they said their good-byes and Harley grabbed his bag before getting in Peter's car.

"Got everything?" Peter asked as he started the car.

"Let's see…. Got my bag, my phone, my wallet, my sexy boyfriend….. yeah I think I have everything important."

Peter blushed slightly, focusing on pulling out of the driveway. "Alright, then let's go get supper."

Harley laughed, reaching over and gently squeezing his leg.

"You're mean."

"Why's that? Because I love seeing you blush?"

"Yeah."

Harley laughed again, taking Peter's hand and squeezing it. He plugged his phone into Peter's Tape/Aux adapter and started playing their playlist, a mix of songs they both liked and ones that just one person liked, or ones that reminded Harley of Peter.

"I have to admit something," Peter said after about a half hour of car karaoke.

"Hmm?" Harley turned down the volume of the music.

"I was really nervous for tonight."

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know. I guess it's because I've never been to prom before, and ….. I think I was worried about what people would say."

"Why's that? It's not like people at your school don't know about us."

"Yeah, I know, but still…"

"Look, babydoll, if anyone tries to give us shit tonight, tell them they can just speak to me. This is our night to have fun and be teenagers, I'm not letting some asshole ruin it for you."

Peter smiled at him. "Thank you, babe."

They got dinner at a local Italian restaurant not far from the school. Their waitress was a middle aged Italian woman who was heavily pregnant, and she told them about eight times that she thought they were the cutest prom couple she had seen in awhile.

After supper they drove to the school, hanging out in the car and looking at pictures for a few minutes, as they weren't "fashionably late" yet. At about ten minutes after Prom officially started, they did last minute hair check, got out and fixed their outfits before walking up to the school.

"Wait," Harley said, gently grabbing Peter's arm to stop him.

"What?"

"I love you." Harley kissed Peter quickly before putting Peter's arm through his and walking into the building.

The music was already going, and quite loud, there were lots of people already there. It didn't take them long to find MJ and Shuri. MJ was wearing a pantsuit with a cape type situation, whereas Shuri was wearing a Wakandian wrap dress, and looked gorgeous.

"Hey, nerds!" MJ yelled to them, waving as they got closer.

"Hi to you too, Michelle!" Harley responded, but laughed.

Peter hugged them both. "You two look great!"

"Thanks!"

"Where's Ned?"

"Uh, I think he just left to get a drink."

"Heeeyyy!!! Penis Parker!!"

"Fuck off, Flash," all three of them snapped at once, turning to Flash, who was walking up, his prom date trailing behind him.

Shuri muttered something to Michelle in a language that was definitely not English, Michelle laughed. Flash glanced them all over, his gaze lingering momentarily on Harley.

"What? Can't I come over and talk to my friend?"

"Since when were we friends, Flash?" Peter asked, Flash ignored that.

"Well, I was just coming over to tell you that you look good, the tux really works for you."

"Yeah, yeah it does." Harley laid his accent on thick, stepping up close to Peter and putting an arm around him, glancing Flash up and down "Who are you, again?"

"Uh… I'm Flash?" He answered, like it should be obvious. Harley just blinked at him. "Flash Thompson."

"Never heard of you."

"Really, your nerd boyfriend didn't mention me? He talked enough about you, his country hick boyfriend."

"Haha, the name is Harley Keener, CEO of Keener Tech."

Flash opened his mouth to say something, but shut it again as he registered what Harley said. Peter gently bumped Harley, trying to signal him to stand down. It didn't work very well.

"And before you consider flirting with, or harassing my boyfriend again, I'd consider first the fact that I could destroy your entire life with a simple computer code. So piss off, Thompson."

Flash opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. Finally he made a little noise of annoyance and spun, dragging his date away, who shot Peter an apologetic look. Harley sighed but didn't release Peter.

"Wow, I've never seen anyone shut Flash up that fast," Michelle commented, watching Flash sulk away to his other friends.

"Is he always that annoying."

"No, usually he's worse."

"Jesus, I would've killed him by now."

Peter laughed, shaking his head. "Well, we are different people for a reason…. I did steal his car once."

Harley laughed at that, gently kissing Peter. "Come on, let's go dance."

They started dancing, mostly just goofing around as most the songs weren't great. Ned joined them just as they started The Wobble, which Harley absolutely crushed and Peter greatly enjoyed watching him do. After the song ended they slipped to the side where there were some tables and chairs set up and collapsed, out of breath from the dancing.

"Jesus, I swear that song never ends!!" Ned whined as he let his head fall on the table, Peter patted his back sympathetically.

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't, and that the DJ's just fade it out because they get bored," Michelle theorized, leaning her elbows on the table.

Peter leaned back into Harley, watching people continue to dance, and some standing off to the side just talking, Peter caught a few glancing at them, whispering. Harley must've seen them too, because his arm around Peter tightened, and he tilted his head down so he could whisper in Peter's ear.

"You wanna give them something to really whisper about?"

"Harley…" Peter said with a laugh, but tilted his head up, letting Harley kiss him.

They made out for a few seconds and when they pulled away, Peter looked back over at the kids, who were staring at them wide eyed. He made direct eye contact with one who quickly spun away. Harley laughed, rubbing Peter's arm, before launching into a conversation with Shuri.

"Harl."

"Yeah, baby?"

"Let's go dance."

A slow song was playing, couples were starting to dance together. Harley allowed Peter to pull him out to the dance floor, wrapping his arms around Harley's neck. They slow danced together, ignoring the world around them. Peter looked up at Harley who was smiling at him, kissing Peter once he looked up. 

"Peter, thank you for asking me to come."

"Yeah of course, couldn't imagine senior prom without my beautiful boyfriend."

Harley chuckled, kissing him again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I wanna marry you someday."

Peter stared up at Harley with wide eyes, fully processing exactly what he said. Sure he had said he wanted to marry Harley countless times, but it was a different thing for Harley to say it out loud to him in a serious manner. They stopped dancing, just standing there, looking at each other.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. I'd love that. I want to marry you too."

Harley grinned at him, leaning down to kiss him again in the middle of the dance floor.

"Someday, we'll get life together, I'll get Keener Tech running by itself and I'll move up here, be closer to you."

"What about your family?"

"Abbie's gonna be going to a boarding school for middleschool and highschool so she can focus more on art and music and those things. Mom and I are basically never home at the same time as is."

Peter considered that. "How long till you graduate college?"

"Two years at the minimum."

Peter nodded, returning to swaying so Harley would return to dancing. He chuckled as he had a thought.

"What?"

"We're basically getting pre-engaged."

"Noo, because I haven't talked to your aunt yet. Or Pep, or Happy."

"Do you really think you need too?"

Harley shook his head. "No. But I'm going too….. I would've talked to Tony too if he was still alive."

"Tony would've said yes in a heartbeat."

"Yeah. I know."

They went quiet, returning to slow dancing until an upbeat song came on, at which point all their friends rejoined them, laughing and having fun. Harley looked up as he saw someone else walking over to them.

"Hey guys."

Peter turned and immediately his body language changed, becoming more guarded. "Hey, Brad."

"How are you?"

"I'm good, how about you?"

"I'm doing good, having fun!"

"That's good. Brad this is my boyfriend," Peter grabbed Harley's arm, pulling him into the conversation. "Harley Keener."

"Howdy," Harley responded, sticking his hand out.

Brad shook it and smiled at him. "Pleasure to meet you!"

"I'm sure."

"Who'd you bring to prom, Brad?!" Ned asked, bumping his way into the conversation.

"Cindy and I came together!"

"Oh, cool! Have you seen Betty today?"

"No, I think she's sick!

"Aww that sucks!" 

Harley glanced at Peter, then at Brad, wondering why Ned seemed to like him, but Peter seemed so on edge.

"Brad was a pain in my ass on the Europe trip," Peter explained quietly, "He used to hate me. Still doesn't seem to like me for some reason."

"I'm not surprised. Seems a little bit like Flash."

"Yeah, he kinda is."

Harley chuckled, leaning down to kiss Peter on the cheek. Brad gave them a look but didn't say anything, still talking to Ned about different school related things. Harley dragged Peter away to continue dancing, getting his attention off other people.

Prom night went well from then on, they hung out, Harley met more people from Peter's school, nerded out with Shuri some, and laughed at Peter's "awesome" dancing. As the night was winding down, they ended back up at their table, Peter sitting sideways on Harley's lap, watching other people dance.

"American traditions are very strange," Shuri commented, watching as a bunch of kids danced to The Cotton Eyed Joe.

"Yeah, I think you should've learned that from Vine, Shur," Peter said with a laugh.

"Yes. I have realized how strange Americans are in the past, but this……."

Michelle patted her girlfriend on the back sympathetically. Harley claimed Peter's attention by squeezing his thigh, head against Peter's arm.

"You have far too many clothes on," Harley whispered.

"You're the one who picked the vests."

"Yeah, that past Harley Keener guy is an asshole."

Peter laughed, tilting his head down to look at Harley. "Yeah, he is."

"Hey!"

After prom ended, they drove to McDonalds and changed into regular clothes, sweats and a MIT pullover for Peter, and basketball shorts and a Nashville hoodie for Harley. They were wearing matching converse. After changing they got McFlurries and got back in the Maserati, heading towards the After Prom venue, Peter doing his best to eat and drive.

After prom was bowling, which Peter was very good at, and Harley was not. He blamed it on Peter being Spider-Man. They arrived fashionably late, and by that we mean Peter missed several turns, got lost, and they had to have E.D.I.T.H. dig them out. So they arrived nearly a half an hour late. Ned and MJ thought it was hilarious while Peter sulked.

"Look, baby. I'm just as bad, this town is a nightmare of streets," Harley said with a laugh, putting an arm around Peter while Shuri was bowling.

"But I literally spend so much time out on the streets you'd think I'd know better."

"Not exactly, I mean half the time you're up above the street signs," Ned added. "You know the city by the buildings, not by the streets."

"I guess…." Peter sighed, leaning into his boyfriend.

"Alright, get off, my turn." Harley pushed Peter off so he could stand. 

Peter watched as Harley bowled, he got a spar. Peter was just standing to bowl when his phone started emitting a horrible alarm. Everyone in the near area turned to look at him, confused by the noise. Harley's head snapped up, eyes going to Peter.

"No."

"Harley-" 

They both knew that noise. Harley remembered when it woke him up over half a year ago, the sickening worry that followed. Peter slowly pulled his phone out, silencing the alarm and answering the call that follow, he stepped away from the group, away from people.

"Hey, kid. I know you said you needed the night off but something big came up-"

"Sorry, Mr. Barton. You know I can't."

Peter glanced over as he heard footsteps. Harley.

"Kid. This is big. We need you."

"And I need to be here."

There was a pause, and some bickering in the background, and Harley was stood right in front of him, arms crossed, looking pissed.

"Look, Pete." Bucky had taken the phone. "I know you're at prom. But this is big. We've not had issues like this in years."

"Buck, I can't. You guys are the Avengers, can't you handle this?"

"Kid. You don't understand. You are the Avengers."

"No. Bucky. No."

"Peter."

"You're gonna have to do this one without me."

Bucky sighed, there was a long pause and more muffled bickering. Harley raised an eyebrow.

"Okay kid. You get this one time. Just this once. Superheroes don't get days off. Have fun with your boyfriend."

Bucky hung up. Peter sighed and dropped his phone, stepping into Harley arms and sighing. He stood there in silence for a few seconds before speaking.

"I should be there, Harley. Bucky is right. Superheroes don't get days off."

"Peter." Harley sighed, squeezing his arms around him tightly.

"But I know I also need to be here…. And it sucks. Because my heart tells me to stay, but my mind says to go." Peter just buried his face in Harley's neck, arms going around his waist.

"I'm sorry, Pete. But I'm also not. Because I'd much rather have you here, safe, both feet planted on the ground. Even if it puts other people in danger. Because you are more important than any of them."

"Harle-"

"No, I know you won't believe me. But to me it's true. You mean more to me than anyone else on this planet…… well maybe not Abbie. But you know that I'd give anything up for you. And you know that every time you're out on some dangerous escapade, I'm sitting in my bedroom worried sick because I don't know if you'll make it back to me alive. And it's worse that we live in completely different states, Pete…. "

"I know, Harls. I'm sorry, but you know this is my job."

"I know. That's why I'm not gonna ask you to stop. But that is why, my one request was that I had you all to myself tonight, no Spider-Maning. I wanted to have tonight without this, the stress, the worrying. But the world didn't get that memo."

Peter sighed, and didn't respond. After a bit, Ned migrated over, giving Harley concerned looks.

"Is everything okay?"

"No. The avengers wanted his help and he had to say no."

"Oh."

Ned gently put a hand on Peter's shoulder, letting it stay there for a minute before walking away again, leaving the couple alone. Peter stood there in Harley's arms for a few more minutes, listening to other kids bowl, and also whisper back and forth. Finally he stepped back, taking a breath.

"Come on, let's finish our bowling game."

Peter tried to just focus on being in the moment the rest of the night. But it was obvious his mind was elsewhere. They bowled a couple games and ate the pizza provided by the school before heading to MJ's house for their After-After Prom. She was throwing a small party, about fifteen people were invited, all people they knew and, in MJ's words were "Nerd Squad Approved". 

The others were playing truth and dare, Peter was curled up on Harley's lap, staring at his phone, getting Karen to give him updates on the situation with the Avengers. Harley let him, knowing it was what he needed right now. 

"Harley, truth or dare."

Everyone's eyes snapped from between Brad and Harley. Even Peter looked up. Harley raised an eyebrow. So far he had been left alone since no one knew him.

"Uh. Dare?"

Brad grinned, Peter groaned slightly, looking back down at his phone.

"Take Peter's shirt off, using only your mouth."

"Hey! Why am I involved in this?!" Peter exclaimed, head snapping up.

"Well if you want he can take Flash's shirt off."

"No," Peter snapped immediately.

Harley raised an eyebrow at Peter, as if asking permission. Peter sighed, face starting to go red. Harley took his phone, turning it off and setting it down before setting Peter down on the chair, pulling him up to the edge and getting on his knees in front of him. Peter's face was bright red now, and he hid it in his hands, drawing a laugh from those around him.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Harley asked, putting one hand on Peter's leg.

"Yeah!" Peter's voice squeaked slightly. 

Harley squeezed his leg and then began the process of trying to take a sweatshirt off with just his mouth, and also not hurt his boyfriend in the process. It took him about eight minutes to finally get the shirt over Peter's head and then another one to pull it off his arms. Peter was suddenly really glad he had worn a t-shirt underneath.

"There, done." Harley turned to Brad, holding up Peter's sweatshirt as if Brad didn't witness the whole thing happen.

"I said his shirt, not his sweatshirt."

Harley's bitch face caused MJ to laugh.

"Seriously, Brad?!" Peter exclaimed, his face still red.

"Hey! Isn't that what I said, MJ?"

"Yeah, technically. And I guess if he wants to pull a technicality then Harley has to take off your horrible Star Trek shirt too."

Peter groaned in suffering. Harley just sighed and turned back to Peter, just starting to get to work without saying anything else. This time it was so much worse. Because Harley's breath was right against his skin, and Peter could feel his lips and he even clipped skin a few times with his teeth. If they had been in the privacy of his room, he'd be on top of Harley right now, but they weren't. They were in front of all his classmates. He had to keep his cool.

He flinched slightly as Harley grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling it up over his head, slowly but surely pulling it down until it finally came off. Harley's hands were also on his thighs, squeezing as he tried to balance himself. It didn't take Harley much longer to get the shirt the rest of the way off. He turned to Brad, and at the same time, Brad wolf whistled, winking at Peter.

"Oh fuck off, Brad." Peter muttered, snatching his shirt from Harley and starting to pull it back on.

"There, dare completed," Harley grumbled, sitting beside Peter again and pulling him onto his lap.

"Good job, I'm impressed," Brad said, smirking at them, before looking at the next person.

"Sorry. You should've told me no," Harley said quietly to Peter as the boy pulled his sweatshirt back on.

"It's fine." Peter's bright red face said very much otherwise. Harley put his arms around Peter, leaning his head against Peter's arm.

"It doesn't seem like it."

"It's just because of where we are…. If we were in private it'd be different. But we're not. We're here."

Harley nodded, understanding what he meant, they both went silent, watching the game continue.

"Shuri, truth or dare?" It was Brad's prom date, Cindy.

"Truth, I suppose."

"How'd you and Michelle meet?"

"Uh, through Peter. He put us in a group chat together and then I was visiting him with my family and he introduced us officially."

Cindy nodded, considering this. It was Flash's turn next, and Peter was trying to shrink out of existence.

"Parker! Truth or Dare."

"Truth!" Peter exclaimed immediately before anyone could think otherwise. Flash frowned, that was obviously not the answer he wanted.

"Okay… other than your boyfriend, if you had to pick one person in this room to kiss, who would it be?"

Peter frowned, looking around at everyone. "Ummm… probably…. Well probably MJ… just because… of what happened in Europe…."

Flash grinned, glancing between Shuri and Harley to see their reactions.

Peter buried his face in Harley's chest and refused to play the rest of the night. Except when Harley whispered in his ear, asking for a dare to give Flash.

"Make him give Brad a lap dance," Peter whispered.

He did pay attention to that, and boy was he glad he did. At about four a.m. everyone start leaving except the four of them that were spending the night, or rather the morning. They played card games for another hour, and only when Shuri was practically falling asleep did MJ get Peter and Harley situated in one guest bedroom and Ned in another one. They went to bed around five-thirty. Peter and Harley were too tired to do anything other then cuddle up in bed and pass out.

The next morning Peter was woken up at eight by his phone ringing. He rolled away from Harley and grabbed it, answering the call without looking to see who it was.

"'ello?" He asked groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey kid."

"Bucky. How'd things go."

"We handled it. Sam got pretty hurt, but he'll pull through. Pepper stopped by to help out for a while…."

"Oh."

"Yeah, she's okay though, headed back home a few hours ago." Bucky continued to explain the situation to Peter and inform him that the Avengers job for the next few weeks would be rounding up the remaining drones from the attack.

"Okay, Bucky. Can I go back go sleep now?"

"Yeah, kid. Rest up, I'll come get you Tuesday, normal time."

"Okay."

Peter hung up the phone, burying his face in his pillow, trying to fall asleep. He felt Harley shift and then he was being pulled into Harley's arms. Neither one spoke, Harley just kissed Peter's forehead lightly before falling back asleep. It didn't take Peter much longer before he slipped back into sleep, as he was utterly exhausted still.

The rest of the day was very slow, they got up eventually and made breakfast, ate with the others, laid around MJ's literal mansion for a few hours before Harley and Peter decided they should head back. The drive was rather quiet, music playing softly, Peter putting all his energy into not crashing. Once they got back to his apartment, they said hi to Aunt May, talked about prom for a few minutes before just going back to bed, not even sleeping, just laying in the dark, curled up together.

"Well, I'd say that was a pretty fun night."

"Yeah, it was. Thank you for coming with me, Harley."

"Of course… I love you, Peter."

"I love you too, Harley."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
